


Some Kaokoko Bc Ur Epic :))

by et0et0



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someone help Kaoru, Sorry if the children seem ooc I didn't see the event for them...., There's a little hint of flower meanings there because I'm soft for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et0et0/pseuds/et0et0
Summary: Just a bunch of Kaokoko oneshots cause sometimes you gotta feed yourself and that's okay!!It's pretty much completely fluff, what can I sayThis is my first time using a fanfiction site, so I'm trying my best to figure this out '':) please bear with me lolI'll be leaving the tags associated with each chapter in the beginning notes, for your viewing pleasure :))
Relationships: Seta Kaoru & Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru & Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Pinky Swear (Alternatively, "memory machine go brrr")

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to Suffering Because I'm More Of A Poet, If I'm Going To Be Honest ™. At least Kaoru would be proud lol
> 
> Tags:  
> •Mild Hurt/Comfort  
> •Fluff  
> •Possibly ooc characters  
> •Kaoru&Chisato  
> The Kaokoko should be a given, hehe  
> (The "someone help Kaoru" is a general thing, lol)

It was something trivial, something silly that Kokoro was teasing about. As always.

"Pinky swear, okay~?"

A smile gracing her lips, Kaoru subtly nodded her head and connected her pinky with the girl in front of her's.

Kokoro inhaled-

* * *

_"Just make sure you don't get into trouble again, okay?" Chisato was chiding her, as usual. "You haven't been doing good in school recently. As mom says, that's not a good habit." She slightly hesitated between syllables at times, having difficulty tasting words she wasn't as familiar with. Even so, she was much more fluent than Kaoru could ever dream to be._

_"Fufu, okay, okay, Chi-chan. I'll pay more attention to my grades so I don't do bad."_

_"...Alright, but you'll have to study with me more often so we can make sure," Chisato pouted. Kaoru knew her friend just wanted to spend more time together, but she didn't say anything. "Pinky Swear!"_

_Still silent, Kaoru simply nodded, but not without a warm smile plastered on. She connected her pinky with the young girl in front of her's._

_Chisato inhaled._

* * *

"-Kaoru?"

Breaking out from her stupor, the prince _(child?)_ in question blinked her eyes a couple times. There was something in her eye; how pesky.

"...Hm? Is something wrong, my princess?"

"Yeah! Why are you frowning?" Kokoro's head was tilted, with her trademark smile still on _(ah, how adorable)._ Despite this, her eyes seemed strangely dead.

Kaoru straightened her posture, and put on the most encouraging expression she could muster. "Oh, am I? My apologies, princess. 'Tis but a thought, no need to fret over me."

Kokoro only frowned. The sight was...

Devastating.

"C-come now, my dear..."

"You say you're okay, but you're not. Why aren't you okay?"

_'...Why must her questions be so vague?'_

_(Like you're one to talk.)_

"I...," Kaoru sighed, then collected herself. Kokoro would only continue to call her out if she were to keep deflecting. By no means was this young lady a 'moron,' as people may like to put it. "...As I said, it was simply a thought. A memory, if you will. It... Was reminiscent of the present- I just found the similarities strikingly similar, is all."

Kokoro's mood didn't change. She was still pouting.

_(You're not helping your case.)_

"If that's it... Then why are you crying?"

...Is that what the feeling in her eye was?

Before Kaoru could hastily wipe the tears from her face, Kokoro got to them first. Leaning forward, she cupped Kaoru's cheeks with her hands so that she could use her thumbs to rid the so-called 'prince' of her tears. Kokoro's hands lingered, before falling into her lap. She leaned back, but not as far away as she was before.

"There! That's better." Kokoro's smile had returned to her face, along with the glow in her eyes, to the relief of Kaoru (who felt positively useless). "Now that you're not crying, do you wanna tell me what you remembered? I'm told talking about your feelings helps!"

What did Kaoru ever do to earn such a brilliant beam of sunshine and hope?

The actress recited what had happened, though not without topping it off with some phrase using the word 'fleeting' at the end. She had a quota to meet, afterall.

"...Huuuh, I see, I see! Though, not really, I think?" Kokoro's smile had changed to reflect confusion, with her finger bent at her chin. "Why would a happy memory make you sad?"

Kaoru paused. Was she sad? There was a possibility it was just a strong emotional reaction, but...

Her chest felt oddly heavy.

"I can't say I know, dear one."

"Well, I guess that's okay! Feelings can be confusing. That's what Misaki told me once."

Kokoro's eyes were so... Radiant. Like the sun. 

So blinding, yet so gorgeous it ended up making you yearn to lay your eyes on it once more.

Though that would be creepy. So Kaoru didn't do it.

"-So, Kaoru, smile! There's so reason not to, right?"

Kaoru felt like she was so distracted that she had missed something Kokoro had said. "Yes, I do suppose you're right. As brilliant as always, my princess."

"Hehe! I like seeing your smile." Kaoru felt like she was going to die, but in a good way. "Say, how about we watch that movie we didn't finish the other day? We can ask for some snacks!"

"...You mean the one we tried to watch as a band on Tuesday? Didn't you want to wait until we all had time to continue together?"

Kokoro glanced behind her, back out the door. "Yeah. But I think it's most important for you right now." Her expression was warm.

"My dear, I'm not sure I deserve this-"

Kokoro feverishly shook her head. "Nono, silly! Of course you deserve it!" She stretched her arms out as far as she could. "You make me so happy, like you deserve the world. And maybe you do! I wouldn't be surprised."

Kaoru could feel her own blush. It was truly astounding.

Kokoro stood up, then grabbed Kaoru's wrist. "Come on! We got a movie to complete and popcorn to eat. It won't finish itself, now will it?" She had her fist on her hip, in a weird sense of dominating encouragement.

_'She's the only kitten who could pull that off,'_ Kaoru figured.

Even so, she didn't mind.


	2. King's Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hello, Happy World! decides to go to the beach, Kokoro finds something at the shoreline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pico~Ohmori Ep.4 Release date  
> There's a severe lack of fleets in this I sincerely apologize....  
> I started writing this a couple days ago, so that's why I was able to get it posted right after last chapter. ,,You really shouldn't expect for this to happen very often lol
> 
> Tags:  
> •HHW  
> •Fluff

"Hey, hey, Kaoru! Look at this!"

The girl in question had been talking to Kanon when her name was called. With a quick, _"My apologies, kitten, but I'm afraid I must head off to assist our beloved Kokoro,"_ and a small, slightly nervous, _"I-it's okay! I'll talk to you soon"_ in return, Kaoru sauntered across the sand to where she heard that initial voice from.

Kokoro was found crouched near the near-crystal shoreline, holding something. When Kaoru's shadow came to slightly cover her, Kokoro looked up and smiled broadly.

"Hi!"

Kaoru chuckled. "Hello, princess. What was it that you required of me?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Kokoro questioned, innocently. "I wanted to show you something cool I found!"

_'Oh. Right.'_

"A-ah, yes... And what is that, 'something'?"

Kokoro just repeatedly patted the ground next to her, clearly motioning for Kaoru to sit down. The prince followed, and shifted into legs into a comfortable position. She leaned forward, and turned her head to her left so she could see what was in Kokoro's hands.

"Hm? A shell?"

The shell's shape was reminiscent of a conch, save for the fact that it was much smaller- like the object had been squished on it's top and bottom. While the majority of it was a creme color, brown, gray, and black bands stretched across it. Kaoru noticed spikes adorning it's top and bottom edges.

"Yep!" Kokoro had switched her position to be sitting in a butterfly pose. "I saw one in a picture book when I was small. Mom called it a 'King's Crown'. It fits! 'Cause it's really pretty."

_'Isn't it called that due to the spikes forming a crown shape?'_

"You seem to be remembering your past very fondly."

"Mh-hm." Kokoro's smile grew slightly at the tips. "I don't really get to see mom and dad very often now, since I'm older. The maids say that's because I'm independent enough to take care of myself without my parent's supervision. So I like to remember the good things that happened! It's like I'm in their company."

Despite Kokoro obviously trying to play it off as a nice thing, Kaoru felt like there was something sad in there. _'Well, multiple 'somethings', really.'_ "I didn't think you'd be one to dwell on your past, my princess."

"Well, not if it's sad. But when I think of what made me happy back then, it makes me happy now!"

Kaoru still had a lot to learn, she realized. "I believe that's understandable enough."

The two girls decided to bask in what the world around them sounded like. Most prominently, the ocean's waves, then the voices of their bandmates (Hagumi teaching Kanon to play volleyball, with Misaki relatively quiet; most likely on her phone or reading a book off to the side), then the wind sweeping through leaves, creating a brushing sound from behind them.

It usually wasn't this quiet. It was...

"Weird."

"...What was that, my dear?"

Kokoro looked oddly contemplative. "Oh, it's not much! Just doing some thinking. Haven't you ever thought it was strange how the ocean is able to reflect enough UV rays to give you sunburn? I mean, it's water!"

Okay, good, because for a second Kaoru thought Kokoro was reading her mind. "I can't say I've _thought_ about it, but when you mention it to me, it does seem oddly peculiar."

"Yeah! Do you think Misaki would be able to help explain it? She seems pretty smart."

Kaoru exhaled a laugh of amusement. "We could try."

However, neither made any move to get up.

"...Now, Kokoro?"

Kokoro's eyes lifted from the shell she was fidgeting with to look at Kaoru as she was talking.

"Why exactly did you want to show me this shell? I believe we got a little off-topic."

Kokoro's eyes widened in realization. She lowered her knees, and brought her hand holding the shell to her lap. "Right! I wanted to show you this shell 'cause it kind of made me think of you."

Kaoru's mouth was left slightly agape. "...How so?"

"Well, you often wear gray and black and white, like this shell," Kokoro had her gaze on the object she held, in an almost fond way. "And it's called a 'king's crown,' right? Like how people like to call you a prince."

_'...Wait, didn't Kokoro call the shell 'pretty' earlier?'_

"And so, I wanna give you this shell! As a souvenir, as a present, it's up to you!" Kokoro had the brightest smile on her face as she held the shell out. Kaoru gingerly took it with a mumbled, "Thank you," and held it to her chest.

They soon returned to where the rest of their friends were, to show them the shell, as Kokoro wanted to do. Maybe they would mistake the pink very possibly adorning Kaoru's face as slight sunburn. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't mean for it to include flashbacks again it just sort of,,, happened sorry aha  
> I'll definitely switch between Kaoru-centric and Kokoro-centric, I just need to actually figure out how to write from Kokoro's perspective first lol  
> I feel like I should say that the inspiration I get for these are from prompts I find. Like,, I try to twist them a bit so it's not exact but. Just thought I should say
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Days Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro is alone Downtown, just exploring. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This one's not actually based on a prompt, it was inspired by a conversation Kokoro and Kaoru have in the Downtown area.
> 
> Tags:  
> •Ran's Dad  
> •Flower Meanings

Downtown was relatively calm- the sun was starting to set, so the usually bustling street had quieted down as people left.

Kokoro had just left Hagumi's house. The croquettes were delicious, as always, and she even got a bag of them when she left! How nice.

Kokoro paused to look at Hagumi's shop. The building never failed to make her happy, and fill her with warm feelings. It's where Hagumi was, and it's where she met Michelle, right after meeting Kaoru, right after meeting Kanon. And Michelle helped her meet Misaki, too! It was like one big circle, in her head.

Humming a tune she would likely repeat to Misaki later, Kokoro continued to walk down the street. On one of the connected roads there was a crafts store. Maybe she could get one of the suits to buy something for Misaki...

Kokoro also noticed a salon. Maybe that's where Michelle got her fur trimmed! It would explain why she was so soft, and why she was on this street when they met. Why else would she be so far away from Michelle Land?

Kanon's hair reminded Kokoro of a jellyfish. The strands were wavy, like tendrils. Maybe she and Michelle got their hair done together.

Nearby, there was a bakery. Kokoro heard that it was run by the family of someone in Poppin' Party, kind of like Hagumi and the butcher's. She often saw a girl named Moca buying from there, who went to Kaoru's school. They both played guitar, too!

Kaoru was really talented like that. She could play guitar, and she could also sing really pretty. Like those two times she had a major role when singing with Kokoro- Kokoro really liked them, since she could hear Kaoru's voice clearly. It was nice to listen to, and it was nice to sing with. She was really, extremely happy when she got to sing with Kaoru. When Kaoru was next to her during concerts. When they were talking after concerts, before concerts, in between concerts. Kaoru just generally made Kokoro happy.

Kokoro didn't know enough words to properly explain her joy.

Oh! There was the flower shop, right up ahead! There was a word for that, right? _Ha...na..._ Something.

Flowers also reminded Kokoro of Kaoru. They looked nice, like her.

_'Do you think Kaoru smells like a flower, too?'_

Roses smelled nice. Roses looked nice. Roses were a symbol for love, right? Then, Kaoru was like a rose.

She was pretty, acted elegantly, and loved all her fans and friends. Maybe Kaoru liked roses! She had one on her suit when she did that fake marriage, right? With the person who ran that bakery. That came full circle, then, too!

Oh... Kokoro didn't really want to visit the bakery as much as she liked to go to the butcher's.

But... If Kaoru knew the person at the bakery, who knew the person who went to the bakery, who knew the person at the flower store, then maybe it was a sign! Out of curiosity, and perhaps a little bit of hope, Kokoro walked inside the flower store.

(As she walked through the door, Kokoro realized the sign read 'florist').

Ran wasn't in the store, but an older man who looked like her was. Her dad? Probably.

"Welcome," the man greeted. "Can I assist you?"

"Hi!" Kokoro smiled enthusiastically in return. "I'm Kokoro Tsurumaki. I'm just looking at the flowers here."

"Are you looking for any type flower in particular?"

Hmm... Was she?

_'I think I just wanna explore. Maybe I can find another flower that makes me think of Kaoru!'_

"I'm good, thank you!"

Kokoro had gotten better about saying 'thank you' after meeting that worker at CiRCLE.

Despite noticing the roses in the back of the room, Kokoro decided to start at the front. The first flower to catch her eye was called...

' _Hibiscus_ ', she read. Their petals spanned wide, and looked soft. Smooth.

_('If Kaoru's like a flower, is her skin soft and smooth, too?')_

In another area, there were yellow flowers named 'jasmine'. They were small, and came in clutters. Kokoro remembered seeing flowers like those before in a picture book, except usually white. They had a very strong scent, in which was almost intoxicating in a way. She wanted to stay there, just so she could take in the aroma for a little longer.

But she had things to do! Places to go! So Kokoro moved on.

_('Doesn't Kaoru like to use the term 'intoxicating'?')_

Then there were the... 'calla lilies'. They didn't really look like lilies, but they stood tall. Their heads didn't bloom out, but they still looked attractive. The flower as a whole looked like something you might find near the water.

_('There's a really pretty pond near home... Would Kaoru like it there?')_

The roses were still standing in the back, but Kokoro already knew what she wanted.

Kokoro hummed as she contemplated. _'Hmm... We're practicing on Friday, right? Perhaps they'd be best to pick up the day before, so I can prepare them._

_'...'I'?'_

Usually a maid or a suit would take care of the chores, but Kokoro wanted to take care of it for once. She didn't really know why, but she wanted to do it, so that's what she would do!

Kokoro walked up to the counter which the man sat at, waiting for whatever a florist man would wait for. "Excuse me, mister?"

* * *

The flowers would be available for pick-up on Thursday, just like Kokoro wanted. In the meantime, she wanted to research how to take care of roses.

(The adults would insist on doing it for her if she asked for help, after all.)

So, once Kaoru and the rest got there, she would give Misaki the felting stuff that the suits would order and gift Kaoru her flowers. She was sure Kaoru would like them!

Hmm. Kokoro was feeling that warm feeling again. She was so far from the butcher's now, though! Maybe it was the euphoria from the presented croquettes she still held.

Yeah, probably!

Unless it was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try to use more simple, childish language and also highlight the fact that she doesn't really care for knowing subjectively unimportant words, like 'florist'. 
> 
> The "worker from circle" bit is based on a member story with her, where she mentioned she would "say thank you anytime she wanted"
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Have an amazing day :D


End file.
